Aladinum Borvenjor
Basic Information Race: Dwarf (Stalagmite-Clan) Country of Origin: Taldro, born somewhere in Taloran Class: Level 20 Fighter/Barbarian Accomplishments: Re-discovered the ancient city of Albremswahrld after a successful military campaign against the Ungoramex, the Draco-Lich of Meteors. Invented the Double-Boom Hammer. Instigated and guided the first successful expedition to the region of the Grand Klys known as The Morbgahld. Explored the Plane of Earth and returned with the Lost Tribe of Yunka. Survived the first Leyline-Ruination and the subsequent Eruption of Hell, leading to the existence of the Planar Gash known as The Earthrend in the north of Taloran. And all that before his 150th birthday. Biography After winning countless accolades, despite all the hard-fought battles that shook the world around him, nothing so animated Alatinum as the opening of the Earthrend in territory formerly marked as belonging to the aging empire of Taldor. Alatinum stayed there, struggling against the demons that spewed forth from the foul tear in the ground and planes, driving his soldiers hard into platoons that could handle the very end of the world itself. It was a bitter retirement. As the endless forces of evil itself assaulted him and his men, Alatinum grew impatient and often outright furious at the endless procession of Taldoran lords seeking glory in battle at the Earthrend, usually turning tail and leaving their, and his, men to die to save their own hides. Alatinum sought change. The line that barely held against the Earthrend starts at the northern tip of the continent, sweeping in a crescent to an eastern point of Taldoran coastline, the crescent bowing inwards, Southwesternly, onto Taldoran soil. The eastern portions of this line, being closer to the heartlands of Taldor, received more glory-hunting lords and left more good men dead. However, the further north that one followed the line, the harder the defenders became. Rough and tumble frontiersmen held the northernmost part of the line, bearing the distance from Taldor’s leadership and reinforcements. It was here that Alatinum relocated, to keep up the fight, the Emperor and his men content to have the dwarf flee rather than raise malcontent in the ranks. However, in the northern reaches of the line against the Earthrend, more folks were raising their voices against Taldor than the nation had cause to know. High taxes and subjugation marred the purity of the northern line’s fight against demons, against evil itself. This hardy spirit developed into a thirst for freedom, a higher calling, and one to which Alatinum pledged. Alatinum was only a soldier, but he was a damn good one, and his tactical experience, combat prowess, and contacts in Dwarven society through which he could supply an army as well as any in the world earned him a general’s medal, and, as some would argue, won the war for the revolutionaries. Soon after, the world’s grand experiment of its first democracy, Andoran, was established of a healthy piece carved from Taldor. And, unexpectedly for Alatinum, a healthy piece of his time on the battlefield was carved out for matters of politics. Alatinum was a soldier, not a statesman, but he did what he could, usually making whatever decisions would allow him to direct the fight at the Earthrend, a burdensome task on the new republic. When the call came for establishing the council, Alatinum found widespread support. Dwarves from all over put him forward as a folk hero, given his actions in his first 150 years of his life, and, to the Dwarves of Andoran, those thereafter. But even further, other races generally supported him for the position, seeing a Dwarf willing to step into a society of other races, and even hold a political career there (if barely engaging in politics at all). Ultimately, the people of Andoran were happy to see a member on this international council who would understand their freedom, and understand how best to leave it free of entanglements from these outside powers. Alatinum felt that he was none of those things. Recently: Bearing the weight of the Boomburst Clan war and the political ramifications of allowing duergan insurgents into Teol, Alatinum finds himself in a tenuous position of uncertainty and stringent questioning that is allowing his old rage to resurface. He only retained his seat on the Council due to the chaos of the Reaver’s War. Despite this, Alatinum is not the kind of person to take failure lightly and let his reputation suffer, so he’s been searching for ways to bring his honor, and those of the Dwarves, back to a proper pillar of respect and strength. Some say this has led him to act and behave recklessly, but the results have kept him in his Seat. His Weapon The Thrown Mountain An ancient dwarven thunder-hammer, The Thrown Mountain is recognized by all of dwarvenkind, including duergar, as being a sigil of leadership, a mark of strength, and a prized example of master-crafting. Alatinum found The Thrown Mountain amidst Ungoramex’s fabled “Horde of Empires”. There, Alatinum and his adventuring party made a vow to return to their respective peoples and ensure the world was made safe, just in case Ungoramex found an unknown way to cheat death. Claiming The Thrown Mountain, Alatinum returned to the mountain halls of his people, and quickly rose to the title of Overseer, a fabled title amidst dwarvish culture that essentially made Alatinum a cultural icon for all Dwarf Houses, Clans and Halls.